BeautifulDragons 'Revenge'
by Crazys
Summary: Ok.. a new story! yeah! It Syaolons B-day coming soon, but what if an evil magic comes for him and Sakura? Nothin really happenin in da 1st CH, But its comin... ^_^


BeautifulDragons 'Revenge'

CardCaptor Sakura

OOP! I had another brainwave… This might scare some peps out there…. Cuz this is rated PG13!

^_^ 

Disclaimer: AK! WORD OF EVIL AND SENT BY THE DARKLORD BARNEY!!! Grrrrr……. I don't own CardCaptors, nor any of its characters….. there… I said… Now I feel like I don't own MY STORY! AK! I DO OWN THIS STORY! JUST NOT THE PEOPLE! THERE! *phew!*

BeautifulDragons 'Revenge'

Chappie 1!

Red

Sakura smiled broadly as the wind wipped at her face, whisteling in her ears as she bladed down the small hill. When she got to the bottom She slowed down then twirled and continued her way…

Now that it was summer, Sakura knew she didn't have to worry about much… But right now, She was going to Tomoyo's. They were meeting at her house so they could go shopping. 

"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura crised as she zoomed to the entrance of the large home of her rich frend.

"Hi Sakura! Ready for some power shopping?" Tomoyosaid inthusiacticly. (I cant spell! T~T )

"You bet! Ive got a pay check from my Maneger and Im ready and raren to go!"

Sakura was 15 now, Her hair was the same, accept that she put her hair into a ponytail more often, making her look quite atractive. Tomoyo Smiled, Her CherryBlossom was as beautiful as before.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"oh wow!" Sakura ran over to a small sidewalk necklace parlor. She had spotted a little necklace that was quite interesting….

A Crystalized Fiery Gold Marble, sat in an imbed of a silver Dragon, Sakra awed at it for awhile when she was snapped out by Tomoyo's voice,

"Sakura! I never knew you were interested in Dragons!"

Sakura looked at Her friend with a smile,"me neither, but its really pretty!"

"I don't blame you! It is quite a master piece!"

Sakura looked at the price and gasped,

"A dollar!?!" Sakura's cheek twitched, "A dollar for such a brettything like this?"

"Nobody really wanted it! So we made it cheap!" Sakura and Tomoyo jumped almost a foot and looked to see a young girl, she looked about 20 or so, sitting at the cashiers desk. A small tage on her shirt showed her name:

Kaley Komoko

Sakura blinked then smiled. She pulled out a five dollor bill and slapped it on the small counter.  
"For what its worth!" Sakura smiled and turned back to Tomoyo, smiling widley, the two began tp walk away,

"Excuse me, your forgetting your change!"

"You keep it! I got a big PayCheck yesterday!"

Kaley tilted her head and smiled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura paused and looked at Tomoyo,

"Whats the date today? I forget!"

"umm…" Tomoyo thought for the moment, "I think it's the 11th of july."

Sakura gasped and clapped her hands over her cheeks,

"Oh no!"

"Whats the matter Sakura?"

"Syaorons BirthDays in two days!I almost forgot!" Sakura ran out to the middle of the Mall center and started to look around worriedly, She always wanted to get her friends the perfect gifts, but right now, Sakura was frantic!

"Calm down Sakura!" Tomoyo laid a reasuring hand on Sakura sholder, which was tense, but it relaxed under her touch.

Sakura sighed, "Sorry Tomoyo, Last year I totally forgot and I felt so rude!"

Tomoyo giggled, "hey, Atleast you founf that little teddyBear!"

Sakura *anime* sighed,(you know! The one with the little puff!) and began to look around again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He sighed, and glared up at the roof,

"Dang Birthdays, And especially this one. Great. My SISTERS!" Syaoron groaned and began wacking the back of his head agenst the arm of the couch.

"Maybe if I hit my head long enough I'll go deaf and not nead to listen to their shrill calls. Meh… I'de probably hear them anyways their so loud.

He sighed and sat up. He picked up the remote and began flipping channels,

"Nothing." He muttered as he swithed it off. Syaoron leaned his head bacl onto the head of his couch, and glared at the ceiling. 

Why the heck his mother got the idea to send his sisters for his 15th birthday, he didn't know. Just then the door bell rang. Syaolon growled and stood up.

He opened it.

"huh?" He looked down to see a little girl blinking up at him. She looked about 3 and her hair was a sunbleached blonde, and her eyes a briliant blue. She was wearing a cyan blue colored dress, puffing up. She smiled and giggled.

"Is Cousin Syaolon here?"

Syaolon blinked slowly, "Im Syaolon, but Im not your cousin.. I think…"

"Silly Yao Lang!" (I think that's it!? ^_^ ;; )

Syaolon froze and slowly turned his head to see his four sister smiling happily at him.

"But its our fault!" The youngest Sister said, "We forgot to tell you you got a new Cousin when you were 11! Silly us!"

Syaolon blinked again, he then gave a 'did the sun fry your brains?!' look, for the sisters weren't acting hyper and weren't pinching his cheecks.

"Doen't worry Syaolon! I told them not to act like hyper active idiots around you!" Meilin steeped out oot the crowd and smiled.

Syaolons cheeck twitched, "are.. you all…"

"No! Only me and Meilin!" The little girl chimmed

"How'de you…"

"Knew that you were going to ask if all of us were staying? Easy! I can read expresions!" The girl bubbled happily, "your sisters are going to be staying at the motel over there!" She pointed to a building near the appartment. 

"What her name anyway…." 

"Xin Wang!"Meilin said Happily, "It means Belief and Hope! In that order too!"

"I know what it means Meilin… I know Chinese…" Syaolon lowered his lids to an irratated look.

"Sorry." Meilin giggled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

SHORT! BUT! There yeah go! J J J 

@_@ Crazys! @_@

R&R ME NOW!!!!! OR I WILL KILL SAKURA!!!

*hold knife to Sakura's neck with insane look of face*

Sakura: stop doing that!

Crazys: I want reviews! IM DESPRATE!

Sakura: Well ask nicely then!

Crazys: Done that.. Didn't work!

Syaoron: I REALLY hope you guys review!

Crazys: Yeah! Cuz Syaolons going to be next! *insane look*

THE END! 


End file.
